


Say It

by QueenofDisaster



Series: Some Are Silk and Some Are Leather [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, Garters, M/M, Panty Kink, Weddings, cross-dressing, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: They're finally getting married :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy smutty trash but oh well!

John feels sick to his stomach. His nerves are shot, and his hands won't stop shaking. Pacing around the room, he tries not to run his hands through his hair like he usually does when he's anxious. Max will kill him if he messes it up. 

There's a knock on the door and Billy pokes his head through the gap. His brow furrows when he sees him, quickly stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out!" He exclaims and John wrings his hands. 

"I feel like I am. Billy, I'm freaking out." He says, and Billy sits him down in one of the plush chairs in the room and hands him a bottle of water. He raises it shakily to his lips and takes little sips, his churning stomach unable to take more than that. 

Billy pulls up a seat next to him, taking off his suit jacket and folding it over the arm. He sighs deeply, taking the bottle from John's hands. 

"What's going on John?" Billy says softly, eyes kind and calm. 

"I'm so fucking nervous. I've never been this nervous before. I feel sick. Then I get anxious about being sick and it just makes everything so much worse." John drops his face into his hands. And Billy, the shit, chuckles at him. At John's returning glare, he shakes his head, holding John's hands in his large warm palms to quell their trembling. 

"What are you so worried about? Everything's all planned out. I think this is the only wedding in history where nothing has gone wrong on the day." Billy grins and it pulls the corners of John's mouth. 

"Have you seen James?" He asks, earnestly. James would know how to calm him down. He would say something sweet, cupping his face in his hands and brushing his thumbs over his cheeks, and then make a corny joke just to make him laugh. 

"That's where I just came from." 

"Yeah? Does he look nervous?" John asks. 

"You know you can never tell with him. But I think I saw him pacing." John looks so relieved, his shoulders drop about an inch. Billy squeezes his hands quickly before letting him go. 

"How much longer?" John asks as Billy stands. 

"Max is going to come get you in ten minutes. Try not to work yourself into a state in that time." Billy grins, slipping into his jacket and fixing his tie. 

 

The ceremony is, as Billy and Max had promised him, perfect. Flint and his mother walk down the isle first. So that when John's mother takes his arm and steers him down the isle, James is at the end, waiting for him. 

His suit is three pieces and a rich, smooth navy with a crisp white button up underneath. Navy was always his colour. John's suit is charcoal grey, sleek and simple, but is fits him perfectly. 

When James' eyes find his, and he smiles so beautifully, tears are already welling within him. John's mother hugs him tightly when they reach the alter, and wipes away his tears before wiping away her own. She turns and kisses James on the cheek, taking John's hands and placing them in his, before finding her seat. 

He is deaf to what is happening around them, even as the ceremony begins, all he can see is James. His hair is neatly pulled back and his beard is trimmed and shaped. His eyes are the colour of a rolling green sea and are holding back tears. John smiles, feeling immediately relieved he isn't the only one crying. 

During their vows, they're standing so close their foreheads touch and their hands clasp together firmly. 

"-you may now share your first kiss as lawfully wedded husbands." That's what he's been waiting for. James' arms wrap around his waist, and he kisses the living daylights out of him in front all their friends and family while applause and cheers roar around them. 

 

John and James steal away for a while as everyone moves to the reception room. It will take a while for people to find their tables, grab a drink. They won't be missed yet. 

John drags James into the room where he got dressed. They're both grinning madly, kissing each other every time they stop moving. 

"We did it. We actually finally did it." John whispers against his lips. He grabs hold of James' lapels and sucks on his tongue until James is moaning. 

"We'll have plenty of time for this later, John. And we'll have weeks in the Bahamas for this. If we go into that room looking we've just sucked each other off in a broom closet-" James trails off, holding onto John's biceps. 

"I know. It's just...boy do I like this suit." John smirks, thumbing the buttons of his shirt. 

"I like yours too. I'm glad I picked it out for you." James grins, pecking the tip of his nose. 

"We're finishing this later." John promises, a dangerous glint in his eye and James groans, following his husband out the door.

 

John thought he was finished crying for the day. That was until they had their first dance. James leads him out into the middle of the empty dance floor. His hands hold onto his waist, while John's arms twine around his neck and their foreheads press together once more. 

They sway to 'Dream a Little Dream of Me', a song both John and James have known and loved all their lives. John used to dance with his mother around their kitchen to this song. 

James kisses him softly, no more than a delicate press of lips, and slots their cheeks together. He smiles into his curls when John starts to sing along softly in his ear. 

"I love you." He says, holding onto him tightly. 

"I love you more." James replies, smile curling his voice. 

 

Eventually everyone else floods the dance floor. James and John stay for a few more songs, swaying as they hold each other in the centre of floor. 

"Okay, no more crying." John laughs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. Max sweeps towards them, her silk red dress fitting against her curves and dipping down her chest, showcasing a quite impressive amount of cleavage. 

"My beautiful boys." She says warmly, hugging them both. "I've been to a lot of weddings, but yours-" She shakes her head, biting the corner of her lip. "I've never seen two people more perfect for each other, and so in love." 

"Max! For God's sake I just stopped crying!" John whines and hugs her. James chuckles, rubbing across John's back before going to find them some champagne. He gets some of the hellos and thank yous done on his way to the bar, even managing to dodge his grandmother, because once she starts talking, he'll never get back to John. 

He leans back against the bar, chuckling softly when he sees Billy pick John up off his feet and spin him around. 

"Here you go." The girl behind the bar chirps, handing him two bubbling glasses.  
"Congratulations, by the way." 

"Thank you." He nods politely, and his feet carry him towards his husband without a moment of thought. 

 

As the afternoon dips into the night, John begins to loosen up as he slowly wanders past tipsy. His jacket and tie are gone, and the first few top buttons are undone, revealing a sliver of skin and the necklace James bought for him as an engagement gift. 

James is sitting at their table, lounging back in his chair, watching with an amused smirk as Ben and John spin in drunken circles. 

"Jaaaammmeeesss." John whines, plonking into his lap. James' arms immediately go around his trim waist to steady him. 

"Yes, darling? Are you having fun?" John sighs, resting his cheek against James' hair. 

"James, why are you sitting over here? All by yourself?" John clings to him, kissing his hair and across his forehead until he's laughing softly beneath him. 

"Because, the room was starting to spin and I had to sit down for a bit. Besides, I'm having fun watching you have fun." John pouts, touching James' lips with the tip of his finger. 

"But I want you to have actual fun. Come dance with me?" John glows when James acquiesces, kissing him sweetly. 

James leaves his jacket behind, trailing after John with his hands on his hips. Billy and Ben yell slurred greetings when they join them, clapping them on the shoulders, hanging onto each other to keep themselves from stumbling to the floor. 

 

"Alright, you need to go get some cake and some water." James laughs as Ben trips over his feet to drape himself over John, both of them giggling. 

"You're very right." Billy nods, feigning sobriety. "Ben, lets go sit down for a bit." His massive arms tuck around Ben's lean waist and hoist him in the air.

"No! I wanna dance with John!" Ben whines as he's dragged away. 

"Leave the newlyweds be, hun." Billy says. 

 

In the back of the limmo, on the way to their hotel suite, John has one leg draped over James's lap and has wriggled his head under his chin. He is dozing lightly, making little murmuring noises every time they drive over a bump in the road. 

James is exhausted, sinking back into the seat, holding John close to his chest. He's so comfortable, he almost doesn't want them to ever get to their hotel. 

"We're here, sir." The driver announces, and James nods, helping John out of the car. 

"I didn't think I would be this tired." John says, leaning heavily into his side as they head up to their room. 

The penthouse suite is enormous. Every surface is sleek and expensive. There's a ice bucket with a complimentary bottle of champagne, that both of them groan at.

"I cannot drink any more." James announces, dropping John down on the couch. John kicks off his shoes, curling his legs up beside him. 

"How does anyone fuck on their wedding night?" James grumbles, shrugging out of his waistcoat. John turns to him, sharply, eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline. 

"You mean we're not going to fuck?" He asks, sauntering over to James. John knocks his hands away, unbuttoning his his shirt and slipping it over his broad shoulders. 

"I'm afraid that I don't really have the energy for it, and considering you slept all the way here...I don't think you have either." James smirks at John, who just rolls his eyes, working open his trousers. 

"I'm not asking for top five greatest fucks." He grins, cheekily, as James kicks his pants away. "I just-" His fingers dance across his bare chest. "Wanna be with you. We have our honeymoon for all that other stuff." James' eyebrows raise at 'stuff'. 

"Don't go through my suitcase, by the way. I want everything to be a surprise." John says, nonchalantly, walking James towards the adjoining bedroom. 

"I do want to do some sight-seeing while we're there. Let's try our hardest to get out of bed some time." John laughs, a bright little noise that James has to kiss him for. 

"Just lie back." John purrs, laying him down on the bed before stripping out of his suit. 

James' eyes drop to half mast, whether out of exhaustion, alcohol, lust or all three, it still makes John's skin flush. 

"You know, I had been planning to fuck you till reception starts getting noise complaints." James' tongue peaks out to wet his dry lips as John slowly unzips. 

"But, I think I know what I want now." John's sultry tone makes his cock throb and he resists the urge to palm himself. 

"And what's that?" James croaks, fingers itching to take John by the waist and fuck him into oblivion. John's lips spread slowly into a close-lipped smile and he pushes his trousers off his legs. 

"Fuck, John." He groans, eyes trailing over the length of his rapidly hardening cock trapped in white satin and lace. 

"Just for you and me." John reminds him, plucking at the frilly pale blue garter that stretches across his thigh. 

"It's your something blue." James chuckles, crooking his finger, beckoning him closer. 

In one swift movement that should not be possible for someone still drunk, John slips into his lap. James' fingers trace over the blue frills around his thigh, feeling his cock twitch against John's. 

"Well?" John whispers, circling his hips in tight little movements that rub their cocks together. 

"It's gorgeous." His voice is tinged with reverence, and it makes John smile. 

"I knew you'd like it." James threads his fingers through his husband's beautiful hair, and brings him down to slot their mouths together. John sucks in a breath through his nose, opening his mouth to let James' tongue delve past his lips. 

John wriggles so that they're pressed together tightly, grinding his hips down. He's rewarded with a spine-tingling moan spilled into his mouth and John can't hold back his grin. 

"You make such nice little noises." John says, nibbling across James' bottom lip. 

"Hmm, I always tell you that." James rumbles, rubbing across his ass, mesmerised by the silky softness of the white satin. 

"Doesn't mean it's not true for you." John closes his eyes as they grind together, pressure and friction sending waves of heat over his skin.  
"There's this one thing I love. Every time, when I suck your cock, when I first touch you, you take this short breath through your nose." 

James hums, sucking John's earlobe into his scorching mouth.  
"It's almost as if, even though your looking right at me, you're still surprised that I'm about to do it." 

"You always surprise me." James says, hands clutching where John's ass meets his thighs, holding him tight against his front so that he can thrust his hips up. 

"Got to keeps things interesting." John's voice trembles, and he bites down on his lip as James' hard cock rubs against his. 

James' mouth seeks out his own, tongue and lips drawing helpless noises from him.  
"D'you want to finish just like this?" James pants against his lips. 

"That's what I'm planning." He replies, eyes squeezing shut. James' moans and drawn out whines against his skin are pushing him closer and closer. He doesn't remember the last time he rubbed of against someone and that was it. It would have to be years. Certainly he and James have done it by accident, too caught up in their kiss to pull away. 

But now, each movement has intent. It's not just to relieve a bit of tension. Each thrust is with the sole intent to make the other squirm and grunt. 

Heat is curling in his groin, and his focus is flying out the window as he edges closer to orgasm. Their mouths brush against each other, not really kissing, more sharing panting breaths and moans. 

James' hand slides down his sweat-slick back, slipping under his panties to press his dry callused finger against his hole. John squeaks, face pressed into James' damp hair as shudders wrack his frame. 

"Yes, baby." James grunts as John spills into his panties. 

John lets out a long breath, kissing the corner of James' mouth as his hips still squirm beneath him.  
"I love you." John whispers, his cloudy blue eyes boring into him. 

James' fingers clench in his hair, eyelids fluttering. He comes with a deep grunt, that trails off into whimpering breaths that John eats up. 

"Are you falling asleep?" John chuckles, slapping James' cheek lightly, and his eyes pop open. 

"No." He grouches, arms tucked low around John's back. 

"Yes you were." John grins, flopping onto his back to peel himself out of his come soaked panties. He drops them over the side of the bed with a grimace. 

Next to him, James does the same, before rolling to his feet to sleepily stumble into their ensuite. John reclines back and watches the broad speckled breadth of shoulders and the pale globes of his ass that John could write odes about. 

If he could write for shit. 

James' smile is crooked as his drowsiness drags him down. He cleans both of them up before settling them under the covers. 

"I'm going to have such a hangover tomorrow." John slurs against James' shoulder. 

"We'll order a massive, greasy breakfast and all the coffee they have." James promises, nose buried in his curls. 

"Do you think they have sugar cubes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Their honeymoon is going to be a kink extravaganza.


End file.
